The present invention relates to a cleaning mitten and more particularly pertains to allowing kitchen items to be cleaned in an easy manner.
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning various objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,333 to Scholtz discloses a rubber glove with an abrasive surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,408 to Chen discloses a method for producing a mitten-like scrubber comprised of a net assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,829 to Hegoas discloses a powder dispensing glove comprised of close-knit fabric and mesh.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cleaning mitten for allowing kitchen items to be cleaned in an easy manner.
In this respect, the cleaning mitten according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing kitchen items to be cleaned in an easy manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cleaning mitten which can be used for allowing kitchen items to be cleaned in an easy manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cleaning mitten. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mitten portion including a finger and palm section and a thumb section. The mitten further includes a front surface and a back surface. The mitten portion has an open lower end for receiving a hand therein. A sponge surface is disposed on the front surface and the back surface of the finger and palm section of the mitten portion. A nylon netting is disposed over the sponge surface. A rigid scraper extends outwardly of the thumb section of the mitten portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten which has all the advantages of the prior art cleaning devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a cleaning mitten economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten for allowing kitchen items to be cleaned in an easy manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning mitten including a mitten portion including a finger and palm section and a thumb section. The mitten further includes a front surface and a back surface. The mitten portion has an open lower end for receiving a hand therein. A sponge surface is disposed on the front surface and the back surface of the finger and palm section of the mitten portion. A nylon netting is disposed over the sponge surface. A rigid scraper extends outwardly of the thumb section of the mitten portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.